Getting Over You
by Apreslaube812
Summary: Song fic, Sara thinks about her relationship with GG and comes to a realization


So, I was listenin to my Aly and AJ cd "Into the Rush," and this song, and I was like "woah, this totally reminds me of Grissom and Sara's messed up relationship". So I decided that I would write a song fic (which I've never done so this is prolly terrible! Sorry!). Anyway, I watched 5 eppys today while studying for my calc final. I basically finished organizing all my notes, so I thought I'd reward (?) myself by writing this. And if you are into my story "Can't Love You More," don't worry, I'm still writing that. :D

Sorry, there's like angst and stuff, but its happy at the end! No clue where the majority of this came from…. Anyway, again, hehe, enjoy!

* * *

**Getting Over You**

Sitting on her couch, working on finishing her quart of ice cream, Sara Sidle absentmindedly watched tv. Her double shift was, to say the least, stressful. A man had killed his wife and children so he could be with his secretary. The gruesome scene helped to get her mind off things. Him. Now, at home, all she could think about was him. Things have changed, yes, but there's something still there. And he never would admit it.

Sara knew it couldn't be done. He was her supervisor.

_When somethings pure  
How can people just say  
We're not meant to be  
And when somethings true  
How can people just  
Keep me away from you_

Was it love? No. Lust? No. But there was something. For years she wanted to explore what could be. She remembered back to the night, when she watched as Grissom talked to the man, explaining how he couldn't give up his job for a girl.

Lying on the couch that night, Sara cried. _My life_, she thought. _It's full of nothing. My family, Hank, Grissom. Constant disappointments. I'll be alone forever._

_Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me_

He didn't. He would never tell her how he truly felt. She realized this as he talked to the man. What was that spark? That energy? Yes, he was older. But he had a spark she'd never seen before. There's _nothing I can do._

_Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice  
Out of the blue_

_I feel like I am nothing. Lies. I just want to be with him. I want that connection._

_Can't even call on the telephone  
Don't even know if you're at home  
But to control just how we feel  
Between you and I  
Not for one to steal_

If only she could control how she felt. As years have gone by, she's grown to love him. His quirks. His smile. His way of talking to suspects and getting answers. His everything.

_Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me_

_Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice_

She knew she had to get over him, once and for all. But how? How could she just give up what she felt? What she has felt for so long? If just once, she could understand. _He's so closed. What does he feel?_

_Just wanna hear what you've got to say  
Are you feeling the same  
'Cause I'm not okay  
Thought when we met there was something more  
But the others said no - they shut the door_

_Nick._ The name popped in her head. She smiled. And wondered, _why am I thinking of my best friend? "I thought you'd never asked."_ She laughed. Something she hadn't done in at least a week. He could always do that. Make her smile. Make her laugh. He has never hurt her. Nick knew what went on between her and Grissom. And he was always there for her. She thought back to Grissom. She realized it was over. "_Us" would never be._

_Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice_

_Strange how I can cry one minute and smile the next. Nick._ Thinking more of him, their memories, she giggled. Back to their first real meeting. _"Just fine"._ His reaction. His smile. His… let's face it… body. Sara stopped. This was Nick she was thinking about! Her best friend! Sure, they flirted all the time, but it was harmless. _Wasn't it?_ Yes. _No._ She didn't know. She remembered back to when he was buried alive. And how deeply sad she was. How scared she was of losing him. Was she afraid of losing a best friend? Or was it something more?

Why did he care so much about her opinion on marriage? Why did he change his shirt when she didn't like it? Why was he usually the first to start the flirting? Why did he sit so close to her at the diner?

_Out of the blue  
We should have been together  
Don't wanna get over you  
When love makes a choice, it has a voice  
Out of the blue_

Out of the blue, she knew what she had been hiding from. Love. Real love. Not some infatuation with someone with more power than you. She knew that feeling. She had it for a teacher in high school. This was something else. Her best friend.

Her everything.

* * *

Yeah, so that was weird, lol. Thanks for reading! I'm so glad I finally wrote that. Woo. Hope you enjoyed it! If ya did, let me know! If not, let me know, hehe. 

Have a nice night ;)


End file.
